


Lonely Star

by rowdeeoh



Series: The Weeknd [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdeeoh/pseuds/rowdeeoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fareeha shows Angela the life she lives after Overwatch ended.<br/>(Based on the song by The Weeknd)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Star

_If, all I could say is if, Promise me you won't regret me like the tattoos on my skin, Like the wrong kind, Promise me you’ll all love me one day you’ll remember me, When you fuck them you’ll see my face. My body is yours._  
_Happy Thursday._

It was the day Angela felt she was actually alive. Since Overwatch ended, she changed. Instead of resorting to her friends, she resorted to drugs. Anything she could her hands on, she took.  She'll wake up the day later, regret it, then do it again. She's numb to the pain. But today was different. Thursday.  She met Fareeha every Thursday. Her suffering restarted this day every week. 

_It seems like pain and regret_  
_Are your best friends_  
_Ooh, oh yeah_  
_'Cause everything you do leads to them_  
_Right, right, right_

"Mercy."

Angela looked next to her as she saw that familiar face. They were in their usual meeting spot, in front of the closed down art gallery.

The woman pulls out a cigarette and lights it, handing it to Mercy as she brings it to her mouth, and puffs a cloud out. 

"I saw Satya on Monday." Fareeha said as the two walked down the streets of downtown Toronto.

"How is she?"

"Good, she's been helping Winston make some science shit I don't know about."

"I thought Winston was dead?"

"I thought so too, apparently he just went to some random place in the world and took a vacation."

There was a moment of silence.

"Did she ask about me?"

"No."

Angela smirked, before taking a puff from her cigarette.

"Good. They don't need to know how much of a sack of shit I turned into."

  
_But, baby, I could be your best friend_  
_Baby, I could fuck you right_

"Angela, I can change you. Be my star. I can help get out of that shithole you're in."

There was a silence as they stopped at the house.

"You can have it all. The cars, the clothes, the jewels, the sex, the house."

"No.. Fareeha. Only thing I need is a bottle of pills."

"A bottle of pills is the thing that is made you like this. I got stronger shit then that. Come on. Join me."

_Baby, you can have it all_  
_Baby, you can have it all_  
_Baby, you can have the cars, the clothes, the jewels, the sex, the house_  
_Baby, you could be a star, oh yeah_  
  


Fareeha grabs Angela's hand as she drags her inside the house.

The house was loud and full. Empty cigarette boxes all over the floor. A glass table full with lines of cocaine lined up on it. Clouds of smoke all over the house.   The house was nothing as bad as Mercy's.

As the two go upstairs, there are couples left and right making out or smoking.

Fareeha takes her into a dark room before closing and locking the door to turn the light on.

The room  was angelic compared to the rest of the house. Ashtrays all over the room, an old record player in the corner of the room. The carper had multiple stains, making a weird shade of red.

"Welcome to my room."

Mercy sat on the bed, taking off her hoodie showing an old Beatles shirt. Pharah took her cigarette and put in the ashtray, before taking off her jacket to reveal her tanktop, showing her muscles.

"You still have that shirt?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Angela laid on the bed, hands behind her head, blanking off into the ceiling.

"What did I do to end up here in life..."

Before laying down next to her, "Meet me?"

The two giggled a bit before returning back into silence.

"I had a dream about him again last night."

 

You're blaming all your sins on your best friends  
And nothing's ever ever your fault  
Nothing's your fault, baby, no

 

Pharah laid on her side to look at the girl. "Oh no."

"It was that night. If only I wasn't being so fucking stubborn and listened. I wonder Hanzo still hates me."

"Why would he? You did what you could to save Genji."

"I managed to bring his brother back to life and end it."

Baby, you don't need your best friends  
Cause I got everything you want

Tears slowly fell down her face.

"I promised him that night before that I would love him and protect till I die."

She chuckles.

"And then the next day, he's dead."

She curls herself up into a ball as she began to cry.

Pharah grabs Mercy, holding her in her arms as they lay in the bed, as she wipes her tears away.

"I'll never find anyone like him ever again."

As Mercy stops crying, Pharah grabs her by the face and plants a kiss on the girl's lips.

Mercy was surprised. She wanted out. But as the kiss became more intense, she wanted more.

They pull away from the kiss, as Mercy blushes .

"I can be your Genji. I can give you what he gave you, but more."

_Baby, you can have it all_  
_Baby, you can have it all_  
_Baby, you can have the cars, the clothes, the jewels, the sex, the house_  
_Baby, you could be a star, oh yeah_

"Fine. I'll be your star."  
Mercy pinned Pharah down to the bed as they interlocked their tongues.

_Baby, you can have it all_  
_Baby, you can have it all_  
_Baby, you can have the cars, the clothes, the jewels, the sex, the house_  
_Baby, you could be a star, oh yeah_

Pharah lifted up her tanktop to show her bare breasts, before Mercy took off her Tanktop and began to grab her breasts.

Pharah let out a little moan, before breaking the kiss.

"You don't do anything. Let me do the work."

Mercy nodded, as she took her shirt off and unhooked her bra.

_If, all I could say is if_  
_Promise me you won't regret me like the tattoos on my skin_  
_Let the wrong doing come with me_  
_One day I'm hoping that you will remember me_  
_When you fuck them you'll see my face_  
_My body is yours_

 Pharah continued to kiss Mercy, while stripping the blonde of her jeans to then remove her pearl white panties.

A loud moan came out of Mercy's mouth when Pharah rubbed the other's wet lips.

Pharah continued to rub her, picking up the pace, as Mercy grabbed Pharah's black hair.

Pharah spread Mercy's legs wide as she began to lick Mercy's wet folds.

"T-That's the spot!"

_Give them any other day but Thursday_  
_You belong to me every Thursday_  
_I wait for you_  
_I'll be beautiful for you_  
_Every Thursday_  
_I exist only on Thursday_

 

Pharah picked up the pace, licking faster, making Mercy melt inside.

Mercy grabbed her breasts, kneading them around.

"Fuck! More!" Mercy yelled in ecstasy as Pharah pumped two fingers inside of Mercy.

Pharah placed her lips on Mercy's as she continued to pump two fingers inside of Mercy.

Pharah broke the kiss, "Shh. You're being too loud."

Mercy bit her lip as Pharah continued.

Pharah felt Mercy's walls get tighter, which made her pump in three fingers even faster.

"I-I'm gonna cum."

"Say my name."

"G-Gen-Fareeha!" The blonde screamed as she climaxed.

Pharah realizing what the blonde just said, pushed that aside as she stripped out of her trackpants.

"My turn now~"

_Not on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday_  
_But on Thursday, Thursday_  
_Not on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday_  
_But on Thursday_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So hey? I took a break to from playing OW to make this. Two of my two favorite thing put into one, and you have this fic. Leave your suggestions in the comments below, anything is appreciated, I'd love to hear feedback to know if you like it or not. Goodbye!


End file.
